Ludwig and the Towns of the Sky
Ludwig and the Towns of the Sky is the twelfth instalment of the Minecraftia series. It was published in the early hours of May 6, 2017. Synopsis The evil still has hold of Magnus and Ellie, but they tell the group to run for it. They build a huge tower up to the clouds, but see a peculiar object. A town on an island ran by its king, Eric. The group overestimate themselves, and Eric is turned against them. Will Magnus and Ellie finally free themselves of this dark evil and help Ludwig and his crew? Plot Chapter 1: Build, Ludwig, Build! It was hard grieving over the loss of Alex, but with Ravenclaw revived or reincarnated into Cedryth we had to stay strong. "We need to stop him," said Stan. "I know," said Gerald. "If we're gonna find Ravenclaw... or Cedryth... we need to stay strong," I replied. "It's gonna be a tough few weeks," replied Kyle. I nodded my head. "Will you guys stop making such a big deal out of it? If it means saving our friends, then risking our lives is worth it!" exclaimed Axel. "It won't be a picnic," stated SLG1. "He's right, but we need to try," said Witherstorm. "I'm with Witherstorm," said Jude. "Me too," said Jordan. "I'm not gonna focus on getting home and enjoying tea and crumpets, this is getting serious," stated Tom. "It's gonna be tough," said Wendy. "Yeah, but we don't need to say it over and over again," stated VonMiller. "If we want a higher chance of catching him, we'll need to take a small group of people. We can't clump together. I'd suggest a maximum of ten people," explained Kenney. "Witherstorm, SLG1, Jude, Tom, Gerald, Randy, Kyle, Kenney, VonMiller, and Stan," I answered. "Then we're ready?" asked Witherstorm. "Yes," I replied. We were about to set off, when we heard a bang and part of the roof had practically been erased. Magnus and Ellie were there in Cedryth's grasp. "GIVE EM HERE!" yelled Witherstorm. "GIVE EM HERE!" yelled Randy. "GIVE EM HERE!" yelled Jude. Cedryth disappeared into the sky. "We need to build a tower up to him!" said SLG1. We buried into the chest for building blocks. "We'll need some kind of attack dog," exclaimed Kenney. I grabbed my dogs and Porkchop. "It should be just up here," exclaimed Gerald. "How would you know?" asked Stan. "I used to be the leader of a group of heroes called The Order of the Wonders. We explored everywhere. It's sorta how I found out about the Hall of Game," explained Gerald. "Cool!" exclaimed Witherstorm. "Let's build, build, build!" I exclaimed. We built a tower up. Chapter 2: The Town Our blocks lead us up to an island in the sky. "Please don't be skyblock! Please don't be skyblock!" exclaimed SLG1. "It's not Sky Block," stated VonMiller, looking straight ahead. We saw an amazing town. "It's incredible! Their technology is so advanced! They have 1.12 gear! We only have 1.11 gear!" exclaimed SLG1. "Make that 1.13 gear," exclaimed Jude. "It explains how they can build so high," stated Stan. "And they can literally build stuff without knowing the "proper" recipe," said Randy in a very dull voice, emphasis on the word proper. We saw them make a cake in an unorganized mess. "If it's advanced so much, maybe there ARE tea and crumpets!" exclaimed Tom. Porkchop was walking around aimlessly. "Stop it, Porkchop! You're gonna get yourself killed!" I said. "Why did we bring the pig?" asked Witherstorm. Witherstorm nudged him a little, causing him to squeal and run off the edge. "PORKCHOP! NOOOOOOO!" I yelled. Gerald got down to his knees on the edge and tried to grab Porkchop, but it failed. I sat there, crying. "Oh, no," said Randy. Witherstorm put his arm around me. "I'm so sorry, Ludwig," stated Jude. "He was a good pet," stated Tom. "I don't think we should go here now. We should give Ludwig some time," stated Kyle. "No, it's fine," I sniffed. "I'll come. Maybe it'll take my mind off of it." We all got our materials and built a bridge across, me wiping my tears away. We got to the entrance, and knocked. Chapter 3: Eric A man opened up. "Oh, uh, hello," he said. He started to whisper. "You shouldn't be here." "We want to see how much your technology is advanced compared to ours!" exclaimed SLG1. Another man appeared. "Get lost, Logan!" he exclaimed. "Okay, Elijah," replied Logan. "You get lost, too!" exclaimed Elijah. "Hey! He just lost his pet pig!" yelled Randy. "Pet pig? Ha! You eat him, guy in the red coat!" laughed Elijah. "I'm Jewish, you moron," stated Gerald. "Ew, get away from me with your diseases!" stated Elijah. Gerald pinned him to the wall. "Belittle my religion one more time. Go on. I dare you," exclaimed Gerald. "Okay, okay! You win!" stated Elijah. "Boss isn't gonna be happy," said another man. "Shut it, Isaac!" stated Elijah. "Sorry, boss," said Isaac. "I'm not your boss. What are you, retarded?" asked Elijah. "Did global warming becoming a thing in 1.13? I'm boiling," stated Gerald. He took his red coat off. "How did you do that?" asked Witherstorm. "You can still change your skin," said Gerald. "What's that?" asked Elijah, pointing at a jumbled up mess of yellow, orange, and red pixels on Gerald's arm. "Oh, nothing. Just a scar," stated Gerald. "Let's take him to Eric," stated Elijah. "Who is Eric?" asked Jude. "Boss," replied Logan. "We get to meet a boss? Cool!" stated Kyle. "Whatever doesn't remind me of Porkchop," I said. "I'm sorry. I haven't been in your group too long, but, I'm sure he was a great pig," said Kenney. "An excellent pig," stated VonMiller. "A righto great pig!" stated Tom. "Hope the boss isn't evil," noted Stan. Chapter 4: The Dispute We all walked to the castle. There stood Eric and a woman. "That's Eric, and the woman is Emily," stated Elijah. "E's galore," replied Gerald. "Newcomers, if you want to come pass, complete the random game!" stated Eric. "How do you play that?" asked Witherstorm. "Say something random!" exclaimed Eric. "On a scale of 3.14 to 9.86, what's your favorite color of the alphabet? Mine's toast," asked Gerald. "Okay, you passed. A tangent though, that wasn't a test. I just haven't laughed in ages. I want you out of here," said Eric. "Hey! We passed your dumb test!" exclaimed Randy. "You passed squat!" stated Eric. "Can't we work something out?" asked Kyle. "This is a joke, right?" asked Kenney. "Come on, man!" said Jude. "What is this?" asked SLG1. "Does this town have-" began Tom. "ARE YOU FOR REAL?" yelled VonMiller. "Does this town have t-" began Tom. "You will all go to the prison!" exclaimed Eric. "What?" I asked. "Prison," said Eric. Chapter 5: Jail Card We were threw in prison, including the dogs. "Great, my pet died, and now we're locked up," I said. "I went from one of the most respected people in the land, to going to prison for no reason," said Gerald. "I just wanted to see the architecture! The technology! The significant difference in lifestyle!" explained SLG1. "I found out the difference! THEY'RE EVIL!" yelled Jude. "I only wanted to ask-" began Tom. "And for what?" noted Kyle. "Exactly!" said VonMiller. "I'm starving!" said Witherstorm. "We all are!" said Stan. "What's wrong with these guys?" asked Randy. "There's an even bigger hole in his head than Randy's!" said Kenney. Eric walked into the room. He opened our cell. "VonMiller, KyleJeremyMcCulloch456, and KenneyKenney123 must follow me immediately," stated Eric. They followed him, and then he closed the door. "Did they loot us?" asked SLG1. "Don't think so," replied Jude. Chapter 6: The Escapists "Dude! We can bust out!" stated SLG1. "We need to save our friends!" said Randy. "I'm with Randy and SLG1," I said. "Same," replied Gerald. "If you are, I am," said Stan. "Sure," said Jude. "You guys know you can count me in!" yelled Witherstorm. "Keep it down, you blithering idiot!" whispered Stan. We all used our pickaxes to mine through the wall to avoid being seen. We had no idea what lied ahead, but we had to take whatever risks we could to save Kyle, Kenney, and VonMiller. When we got outside, we were greeted with a horrific sight. Chapter 7: The Ultimate Sacrifice We were viewing an execution from the back. VonMiller's feet were tied to a leash and a deep pool of water was below him. "We have chosen this person at random to be our sacrifice. These people deserve to be punished for trespassing!" stated Eric. "They're gonna kill him!" said Gerald. "We gotta do something!" stated Randy. "I know. But what?" I asked. "Anything!" replied Witherstorm. "Save the parka guy!" said SLG1. Randy ran into the crowd. "ESCAPEES!" yelled Eric. We all ran out. "Ah. Ludwig," said Eric. I glared angrily. "Ludwig, the head of these goons, has joined the party! Well Ludwig, this is not the only casualty tonight!" stated Eric. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jude. "I work for Cedryth," replied Eric. We all gasped. "I've been tought loads. Bring them out, Elijah," said Eric. He brought out Kyle and Kenney. "Both of them deserve to die for their actions. However, I will let you spare one. And only one," stated Eric. "Let Gerald decide! He's been with them longer!" I said. "No! It has to be you!" replied Eric. "To hell with that!" I yelled. I got out my enchanted bow and shot Eric in the shoulder. In retaliation, Elijah grabbed the lead and dropped VonMiller into the water. "Oh no! They really killed him!" said Stan. Gerald ran to the front and punched Elijah. He dived into the water. Chapter 8: The Final Battle Eric's goons were shooting arrows at us, getting us a few times but nowhere near lethal. We all took cover. "This is so intense!" exclaimed SLG1. Gerald ran behind cover. "Is VonMiller dead?" asked Randy. "No! Saved him just in time!" Gerald replied. "Thank whoever's up there!" said Randy. Kenney and Kyle ran behind cover. "VonMiller's going on a killing spree!" exclaimed Kenney. "Is he insane?" asked Witherstorm. "No! He's just trying to stop them!" stated Kyle. We looked at the bloodbath and saw numerous people dead who VonMiller had killed. "GET BEHIND THE WALL!" Jude yelled to VonMiller. VonMiller ran to cover. "Good to see you alive!" I said. "Same here!" VonMiller replied. "LUDWIG! COME OUT!" yelled Eric. "HERE'S A DEAL!" I yelled. "I'm intrigued," stated Eric. "I'll get my people and leave if you call this off!" I said. "This won't be the last time we meet!" yelled Eric. "Was expecting that," I replied. "I'll call a truce for now, but I'm still with Cedryth," stated Eric. Chapter 9: Down From The Sky We all gathered together. "This doesn't make us friends," stated Eric. "Yeah, man, he gets it," stated Gerald. We all jumped onto our cobblestone pillars and mined down. We were back onto the ground. "You guys! Where were you?" asked Axel. "In the sky," I said. "Where's Porkchop?" asked Jordan. We froze. "He's dead," I replied. "I'm so sorry," replied Axel. "Don't be. It's not your fault," I replied. Chapter 10: On A Good Note Wanna know what I forgot to tell you? Eric made a deal with us and got Cedryth involved. If we gave him half our supplies he'd give us Magnus and Ellie back. It was a nice little adventure, and we finally retrieved our missing friends. While not the most perfect adventure ever, the good cancelled out the bad. Until next time. Characters *LudwigVonKoopa22 *Eric *Emily *Elijah *Logan *Isaac *SuperLaserGuy1 *Juderonald *Jim Bob *Petra *Nathan *Hellcraftia *Ellie *Magnus *Cedryth *Gerald-XR-Donovan *GettinRandy66 *KyleJeremyMcCulloch456 *KenneyKenney123 *VonMiller *Lucky *Ludwig Jr. *Luna *Porkchop Deaths *Porkchop *Numerous residents of the Sky Towns Trivia TBA Category:EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Stories Being Written By EllegaardRedstone22 Category:Minecraftia Category:Stories